


North Park Girls: Stick Of Truth (2) - Princess Kenny’s Revenge

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [22]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Death, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Murder, OCs - Freeform, Revenge, Stick of Truth, evil princess kenny, gender neutral New Kid, no actual suicide, other characters may be included, planned murder, suspected suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: *sequel to The North Park Girls: The Stick Of Truth (1)*
Relationships: Erica Cartman (OC)/Stacy Marsh (OC), Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Kenny wanted revenge.

She failed to get the stick of truth in her hands before she was killed and the stick destroyed.

Now?

She’s alive again.

No one remembers her backstab, at least.

No one remembers she tried to get power.

No one ever remembers when she dies.

She still doesn’t understand it.

But now?

It’s time for revenge.

It’s time.....

For murder.

She’s going to kill someone.

The only question.....

Which one?

Kyle?

Or.....

Kylie?

She’s fine with either.

She just can’t decide.

She’s back in Kupa Keep, since no one remembers she’s a traitor.

And if she can’t have the stick, she’ll settle for some revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

New Kid.

You stay in the elven kingdom.

Even with the two kingdoms at peace you still prefer this one.

Kyle is the ruler.

Kylie is a princess again after her marriage to Prince Kendra.

Everything is much more peaceful after the end of the war.

Unfortunately the youngest in the elven kingdom, Kyle and Kylie’s younger brother, tragically died.

They are now the last two of their family.

You think they’re both coping okay.

As well as they can, at least.

But everything feels good.

It’s nice to be in a peaceful place.

You go on a lot of walks in the woods between the two castles.

The trees are magical, so you’ve been told.

Kylie’s told you about it. “Those with pure elven blood can hear what the trees have to say.”

She and Kyle are apparently two of those with pure elven blood.

Even if he looks more like an elf than she does.

You once asked her about it, through writing on paper.

She wasn’t offended, though.

“I was born with human ears, we never figured out how. But I’m fine with it.”

But anyway, things were normal.

Stan and Kyle are as in love as before.

Stacy is still Kylie’s loyal warrior.

You are the protector of the elves.

Everything is as it should be.

.....but you do have a bad feeling.

A bad feeling that everything is about to go horribly wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you ignore this feeling?

Not entirely.

You’re on high alert the entire day.

Nothing seems out of place.

But that feeling doesn’t go away.

Kylie comes to ask you something.

“Do you want to come down to the woods with me?” she asks.

You still don’t talk.

So you just stare.

You wonder why she’s asking.

She goes on.

“It’s just that....well, I’ve asked everyone else and they don’t want to. I can go alone, but....I’d rather have company.”

That bad feeling you have is getting worse.

You worry that whatever it is, it’s tied to the kingdom.

A possible attack?

You’re the protector, you take your role very seriously.

You have to stay.

If she can go by herself, she can go by herself.

You shake your head.

Kylie looks disappointed, at first.

She hides it well.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry....”

You watch as she walks away....

But she stops at the last minute to face you again.

“Thanks for being my friend.”

And she’s gone.

You don’t think anything of it.

....... 

By night, there still isn’t anything.

You still have that bad feeling.

Stacy says she’ll take over.

“Go sleep, New Kid, it’s okay. I have to look out for Kylie anyway, she’ll either be back or she’ll go stay at Kupa Keep. Seriously, go.”

She’s stubborn, you don’t argue.

You sleep.

The feeling is replaced by drowsiness.

You don’t dream.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s morning.

Your bad feeling from yesterday is replaced with guilt.

You think of Kylie, and how you didn’t accept her request.

She looked upset.

You hope she’s okay.

Maybe you can make it up to her?

You’ll need to find her first, she should be up.

Early risers, the lot of them.

You find Stacy first.

“Have you seen Kylie?” she asks you.

Not since last night.

You write it down and show it to her.

She’s frustrated, but not at you.

The situation.

“We’ve already heard back from Kupa Keep that she never went there, and she never came back here. I’m her warrior, how the fuck can I do my job right if I don’t know where the fucking hell she is!?”

She’s breaking under the stress.

You know she can’t take much more.

Do you give her a hug?

You decide she needs it.

It takes Stacy a moment....

But she hugs you back.

“Thank you.”

When she pulls away, she’s still stressed....

But somehow it’s more under control.

“Henrietta’s going with Crystal and Twyla to search the woods if you want to go with them,” she says.

You don’t even think about it.

If Kylie’s still out there.....

You want to help find her.

If anything, to make it up to her.

You nod.

“Okay. Come on, then.”

You follow Stacy downstairs.

.........

“New Kid’s going,” she says instantly when she finds the rest.

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Stan asks.

Stacy instantly turns on him.

You know she’s as bad as Kylie, they’re both intimidating and stubborn.

“And why is that, Stanley?”

“Um....well, wasn’t New Kid the last one to see her?”

“No, she came round to Kyle then me to say goodnight, then she left.”

“Stanley, we really don’t need this right now,” Kyle adds in a mutter.

He’s worried.

You know Kylie’s the last family he’s got.

And they promised to stick together, always.

Kylie would never break that promise.

“Are we okay to go?” Henrietta asks.

She’s not really a friend of yours, you don’t know her very well.

She’s friends with Kylie and Stacy, though, as well as Crystal and Twyla.

They all want to find their missing friend.

“Yes. Just please....give us anything you can,” Kyle says.

Henrietta takes his hands in hers and looks him in the eyes as she promises, “I will.”

Then.....

You’re off.


	5. Chapter 5

Henrietta asks if you’ll hold her hand and walk with her.

“Don’t tell anyone, but....I’m scared of what we might find,” she admits.

You do as she asks of you.

She smiles, grateful.

Crystal and Twyla don’t have the easiest time moving, mostly since Twyla is nervous and fidgety.

It reminds you a lot of Tweek.

You don’t say anything, Crystal will probably flip you off.

That’s just how she is.

There’s something ahead.

At the bottom of a tree.

A blanket.

It’s covering something.

“Shit,” you hear Crystal mutter.

“Oh Jesus,” Twyla says right after.

Henrietta looks at you. “Can you check it or should I?”

You’re scared of what you’re going to find.

But....

You step ahead anyway, letting go of Henrietta’s hand.

She still follows you, keeping her distance when you get close to the blanket.

Your shaking hand gets a hold of it.

And you pull it away.

.........

Your heart breaks instantly.

The tears prick your eyes.

Henrietta steps backwards, choking back a sob.

Twyla’s already full blown sobbing.

Crystal is trying to hold it together but she’s breaking.

You can’t look at it anymore, you back away.

Henrietta steps up now, she takes over.

She carefully takes Kylie’s tiara, and pulls the blanket back over her body.

“We have to tell them,” she says at last, “let’s go back.”

You hold out your hand.

She takes it, holding the tiara in the other.

With heavy hearts and eyes filled with tears....

You all go back.


	6. Chapter 6

Henrietta says she can tell them, she doesn’t need anyone to go with her.

Crystal and Twyla can’t handle going through that conversation.

But you want to be there.

“Are you sure?” she asks you.

And you nod.

You think the others know.

They know when they don’t see her.

But it’s not until Henrietta actually says the words.....

“We found her....her body. I’m so sorry,” trying to hold back her tears.....

.....that it sets in.

Stacy crumbles, she falls to her knees.

Kendra takes the tiara from Henrietta, he holds it to his chest and howls in pain.

Kyle pulls Henrietta into a hug like he needs her to stay standing.

She doesn’t seem to care, she needs it herself.

Stacy suddenly gets up. “I’m gonna tell Erica.”

She slips past you, you barely have a chance to stop her.

Henrietta asks, “Should we let her go?”

Kyle pulls away and wipes at his eyes.

“I don’t think anything can stop her. I’m sorry you had to find what you did.”

“It’s okay. Can I....?”

“Take the rest of the day off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, honestly. Go.”

“Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

.........

Stacy barely even knows if she’s going in the right direction.

Tears come to her eyes every time she tries to wipe them away.

She shouldn’t be surprised, her best friend was found dead.

Her heart’s been smashed into a million pieces.

What is she doing?

It would be easier to do this through the Raven.

But....

This type of news should be heard in person.

Whether you want to hear it or not.

She finally makes it.

The exact person she wants to see is already waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Erica had been bored.

Her brother and Princess Kenny were both nowhere to be found, and the only people she wanted to be around than them were maybe those in the elven kingdom.

She looks out the front window, to the entrance to the woods between the two kingdoms, and she sees Stacy.

Alone, running, crying.

Something’s happened, she thinks. Is it Kylie? It’s definitely Kylie.

So Erica goes out to meet her.

Stacy practically collapses into her, still crying.

“Stace. Stace. Stace. What the fuck happened, where’s Kylie?”

She has never seen two pretty best friends, and has never seen a Stacy without a Kylie.

This just upsets Stacy even more and she clings onto her.

“Sh-she’s dead, Erica. She hung herself in the woods.”

Another heart....

Breaks.

Erica acts like she hates Kylie, but she considers the redhead a friend.

It’s not long before she’s broken down in tears herself.

She and Stacy cling to each other, heartbroken.

They have each other, at least.

........

Erica is eventually able to persuade Stacy inside.

“Do you want tea?” the wizard asks.

The warrior sits down at the table. “I can’t, I don’t want to impose.”

“Stacy, your best friend and my good friend died. You are not imposing, if you want tea you can have tea, it’s pretty much the only thing I can do besides hug you.”

Despite everything....

Stacy smiles a little. “Yes, I would love some tea, thank you.”

Erica makes a cup for herself as well.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, but it’s peaceful.

“I saw her before she left,” Stacy finally says, “before she went to the woods. She came to say goodnight, that she’d probably come here. She asked me a few hours ago if I’d go down to the woods with her and I....I said no.”

She thinks it’s her fault, Erica thinks, that is such bullshit.

“I think a lot of us did,” the warrior continues, “but none of us saw the signs and no one wanted to go.”

“No one could have known, Stace,” Erica replied, reaching out across the table to take her hand. “If we could have stopped it, we would, okay? I hate that we weren’t able to, but it isn’t your fault.”

She smiles, again.

Erica manages to smile back.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of the door to the castle being kicked open causes Erica and Stacy to look as normal as possible.

As normal as can be for two people who had their hearts broken on the same day in the space of ten minutes.

“Why the fuck,” Eric starts when he sees Stacy, “is she here? Don’t tell me Kyle broke in here-“

“Kylie’s dead,” Erica interrupts, “she came to tell me.”

“......shit. Was she like, murdered?”

Princess Kenny flinches.

“Suicide,” Stacy replies.

“.....I’m gonna go see Kyle,” the other wizard says at last, leaving once again.

The princess quickly retreats.

“Where were they?” the warrior asks when they are alone once again.

“Looking for the secret stash of berries that I said are west from here but aren’t,” Erica grins.

And Stacy laughs.

Erica can’t help but laugh too.

It’s crazy.

But....

It’s how it is.

“Do you think she’d hate us for being like this?” Stacy asks once they settle.

Erica doesn’t need to ask who.

“I think....she’d want us to be happy, as happy as we can be right now.”

The warrior nods. “It doesn’t feel real yet, I think that’s why I’m....like this.”

“Yeah....”

Stacy takes a drink of her tea. “I just- she made a promise to Kyle, you remember?”

Erica nodded. “She told me.”

“It doesn’t make sense, why would she break that promise?”

“......I really don’t know.”

“.....can I stay here, for a few nights?”

“Of course you can, I’d enjoy the company of a friend,” Erica replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric had never been a friend of Kylie’s.

But.....well, Kyle was definitely something of his.

And everyone knew the Broflovski twins only had each other left of their family.

Now....Kylie’s dead.

And Eric needs to see Kyle.

“Stacy made it to the castle safely, she told me,” he says, when the elf Jew asked why he was there.

Kyle sighs. “Yeah....”

“I’m sorry, Kyle.”

“I know.....do you want to come in?”

“I would like that.”

.........

Princess Kenny’s plan succeeded.

Revenge served.

Kylie’s dead.

It was too easy.

“It’s you, or your brother,” she had said, “and I want you. But if you come to the woods with someone else....I’ll back off both of you for good.”

She plays fair, at least, she offered her an out.

“No one wanted to come with me,” Kylie had said.

In a way, she looked relieved.

Kenny gave her the rope, she was the one who climbed the tree and tied it.

But Kenny was the one who put it round her neck....

And pushed her off.

She regretted nothing.

It was what was deserved.

..........

New Kid.

You end up with Prince Kendra for company.

Stacy is staying at the wizards castle for the time being, but she is safe.

Kyle is talking with Eric, Stan is busy with Crystal and Twyla.

The prince asked for your company and you couldn’t refuse.

“Do you think I should have noticed she wasn’t okay?” he asks you.

You shake your head.

You don’t think anyone could have noticed.

Kendra sighs, he looks down at the tiara he still holds in his hand.

“You remember the wedding?”

Of course you do.

“That was.....absolutely the best day of my life. I didn’t actually think she’d willingly be a princess again, you know?”

You do.

You may have doubted it too.

But she seemed happy to do it.

Maybe....

It was fake.

You don’t know anymore.

The prince shrugs. “All I know is....I’m glad to have had her in my life at all.”

You are too.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few days.

Stacy finally returns.

She seems a bit happier.

You suspect it’s something to do with Erica but as always, say nothing.

Stan seems to think otherwise.

You....may hear all the yelling and go down to listen in.

“She was my best friend, Stan! I was meant to protect her and I failed! Erica....she helped, Kylie wouldn’t want us to be upset! Maybe I just....I wanted to not be in pain for a while!”

She’s in tears, she storms off.

Kyle had been in the middle of it all and had said nothing.

Then....

“Stanley, you’re really out of control these last few days.”

Stan sits down at the table and sighs. “I’m sorry, my lord.”

“It reminds you too much of your past, doesn’t it?”

You remember hearing about the awful backstory.

He got the worse side than Stacy.

Some....very horrible memories.

“.......I didn’t want to lose anyone else.”

“......me neither.”

You leave them be to go find Stacy.

You know she’s most likely gone to her room.

She answers the door when you knock, at least.

“Hey, New Kid. Came to check on me?” 

You nod.

She smiles a bit. “That’s sweet. You can come on in.”

You both end up lying on top of the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Stacy doesn’t say anything for the longest time.

Until....

“I think I’m in love with Erica.”

You totally saw that coming, Kylie had been calling it for years.

She sighs. “I don’t know why I’m only feeling like this now, it doesn’t feel right. I mean....we’ve just lost a friend. And I miss her so much, of course I do, but....I don’t know.”

You know it’s stupid, but....

You reach out and pat her on the head.

She laughs. “Thanks. Kylie used to do the same thing....you really know how to help, New Kid.”

She smiles.

You smile back.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning....

You are woken.

“New Kid....sorry, it’s early. But we’re going to the woods, Kyle’s going to get the full story from the trees,” Stacy explains, “we think there’s something else. This thing with....with Kylie....it doesn’t make sense.”

You would rather stay in bed.

But.....

You want answers too.

She waits outside as you dress, and the two of you go down to join the others.

In the group there’s you, Kyle, Stan, Stacy, Erica, Kendra and Kenny.

You don’t question it, the princess must be here for a reason.

Not like you can question anything, anyway.

Your group goes deep in the woods, the same walk you had to take with Henrietta, Crystal and Twyla that awful day.

You know everyone’s tense: Stacy and Erica stay close, their hands intertwined.

You can see Stan and Kyle do the same.

Prince Kendra asks you, non verbally, if it’s okay for him to do the same with you.

You let him.

You need it too.

There’s no body at the bottom of the tree this time, which is both worrying and relieving at the same time.

If anyone else wants to say something about it, they don’t.

Kyle steps forward, he lets go of Stan as he goes towards the tree.

It’s hard, you can see it plain and simple.

He speaks quietly, “Did Kylie do it to herself?”

Silence.

But then you can hear it, faint and carried on the breeze: ‘no’.

“.....was she killed?”

‘Yes’.

Stacy’s holding back tears, they all are.

“W.....who killed her?”

It’s an unbearable silence.

‘The princess’.

As soon as those words register in the prince’s mind, he retaliates.

Princess Kenny is on the ground in a split second, she is pinned by the prince who punches her in the face.

“Kendra!” Stacy exclaims.

“She killed your best friend, you know she deserves whatever she gets,” the prince replies.

He turns his attention back to his captive. “Why? Why did you do it?”

She doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Revenge. That stick was mine! And she helped to destroy it! It was a choice, between the two of them, the brother and sister. Ha.... I picked her.”

“.....kill her,” Kyle says.

No one expects to hear that, especially you.

“My lord,” Stan tries to say.

“She killed my sister. Kendra, do what you want, but don’t leave her unharmed.”

You know the prince wouldn’t even dream of it.

“Stacy, give me a knife. I know you have one,” he requests, “please.”

She steps forward to hand it over, and immediately steps back.

“Thank you,” the prince says.

He aims it right at the princess’s neck.

“Any last words?”

“I’ll be back,” she grins.

He raises the weapon, about to strike.

When the unthinkable happens.

“WAIT!”

You freeze.

That voice.....

It can’t be.

Prince Kendra drops the knife.

“K....Kylie?”

No one can quite believe it.


	12. Chapter 12

It’s Kylie.

She’s.....she’s alive.

How?

She smiles sheepishly. “This is gonna be a long story, huh?”

“How do we know this isn’t some kind of trick?” Kyle asks.

You know he doesn’t want to get hurt again.

But....

You think it’s real.

“Because before I left that night, I reminded you of our promise. And I made an apology if I ever broke it.”

“.....it’s her,” Kyle finally says, he’s trying not to cry.

Stacy’s the first one who remembers how to move, and she finally reunites with her best friend.

“You better explain yourself, I swear to god.”

Kyle hugs her next, then says “I hate you so much.”

Kylie makes a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. “I’m sorry for breaking the promise.”

“You came back, though. I don’t know how but you did.”

In the end, Prince Kendra doesn’t kill Princess Kenny, because Kylie said not to.

Instead, she gets let off with a punch to the face delivered by the one she killed.

“What if she comes back?” Stan asks.

“We’ll be ready for her,” Stacy replies.

And it was a happy ending after all.

.........

“That....was.....the crappiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh shut up, you redheaded atheist!”

“Erica, that’s not an insult,” Kylie laughed.

Stacy sighed. “And I am not in love with you....”

You know that’s a lie.

Kendra jumped in then. “I thought it was great! You know, dramatic and sad and everything in between.”

“How the hell do I come back to life?” Kylie asked.

“And what if the princess does come back?” Stacy added.

“Well, if the teacher likes it I can do a sequel for the next English project,” Erica replied.

‘What would be in the sequel?’ You asked via paper.

“We find out about the guardian angel, hybrid and demons, then Princess Kenny gets even more revenge and kills Kyle, and Kylie’s so pissed off she gets possessed,” Erica explained.

“......please don’t do a sequel,” Kylie said.

“Yeah,” Stacy agreed.

“Screw you guys, I do what I want!” The brunette crossed her arms.


End file.
